The Incident
by ZaneRo'meave-87
Summary: What happened to Zane's eye
1. Chapter 1

**16 Years Ago**  
 **  
**

" HEY ZANE IT'S SNOWING!" Garroth yelled. " I'M COMING!" Zane says as he puts his winter clothes on. As Garroth waits at the door he sees his little brother running down the steps. " DON'T LEAVE ME GARROTH!" Zane yells as he runs over to Garroth. " Don't  
worry Zane I won't leave you." Garroth says as he hugs his brother. As they go outside, Vlayd starts to run outside with them. " YOU GUYS WAIT UP!" Vlayd says while running to them. " OH! Sorry Vlayd." Garroth says as he stops and waits for Vlayd  
to catch up. But Zane just keeps walking. " Zane where are you going?" Garroth yelled. Then he saw a deer. Garroth just smiles as he watches Zane walk up to the deer and pets it gently. The deer looks at Zane and sniffs his hand and it just lets him  
pet it. When the deer ran off, Garroth threw a snowball at Vlayd. " OH ITS ON!" Vlayd says as he picks up a handful of snow. When he throws the snowball at Garroth., Garroth dodges it and it hits Zane in the his back. " Uh oh." Vlayd says as he backs  
away. Zane turns around and looks at Vlayd. Zane grabs two handfuls of snow and makes a huge snowball. Vlayd and Garroth look at each other. " If it's a snowball fight you want than a snowball fight you'll get." Zane says as he walks over to them.


	2. The Snowball fight

As Zane walks over to Garroth and Vlayd, Both of them grabs some snow and is ready to fight. Zane then throws the snow ball at Garroth. Zane then quickly grabs more snow. Vlayd then throws a snowball at Garroth and grabs more snow. Garroth throw two at  
Zane and Vlayd. Then Zane and Vlayd looked at each other, now covered in snow, and nods. All a sudden they team up against Garroth. Garroth runs and hides behind a tree. Vlayd does the same. But Zane was out in the open. So of course Garroth took the  
chance and started throwing snowballs and him. While Garroth was distracted Vlayd snuck up behind Garroth and ambushed him. By now Zane was covered in snow so he grabbed a bucket full of snow and threw it all on Garroth. " OK YOU GUYS WIN!" Garroth says  
as he puts his hands up to surrender. Zane and Vlayd then high fived. As Vlayd helped Zane get the snow out of his hair and shoulders, Garroth shook his head to get the snow out. " Here let's take a brake." Garroth says as he heads inside. Zane and Vlayd  
followed him. On the counter was three mugs filled with hot cocoa and marshmallows. As the boys drank there hot cocoa they watched T.V. After awhile Vlayd falls asleep on the couch. " Can we go play outside?" Zane asked Garroth. " Sure but we can't wake  
Vlayd up." Garroth says as he walks to the door. When they get outside it started snowing again...


	3. I Didnt Mean To

Garroth looked around. "What should we-"

He was cut off by getting hit with a snowball. "Hey!" Garroth looked at Zane.

"Hehheh!" Zane laughed a little as he ran away into the woods. " Heh! Get back here!" Garroth said as he ran after him.

Zane ran for a while, getting farther and farther from the house, As Garroth followed. "Zane, Wait up!" Garroth yelled to Zane.

He had a snowball in his hand, behind his back.

Zane slowed down and looked at Garroth.

" No Revenge! " He said smiling, trying not to laugh.

" No, No Revenge. It's called a Snowball!"

Garroth threw the Snowball at Zane, hitting him in the side of the head.

" Hey! " Zane laughed. He then made another snowball and threw it at Garroth.

"No Headshots!"

Garroth laughed and swiped the snow off himself. "Okok, No Headshots"

He made another snowball and threw it at Zane. "But It'll be hard cause of how short you are." Garroth smiled. "I'm not That short! You're only 2 inches Taller!" Zane argued. "Hehhehheh!" Garroth loved to tease Zane about his

height, even though it was only 2 inches. Zane crossed his arms and turned away. Garroth made another snowball. "Awww Zane, I'm sorry."

Garroth said as he got ready to throw the snowball. "I don't want your Sorry." Zane refused, "You'll probably throw another snowball at me if I turn around anyway."

"What? Come on, Zane. I'm your brother. I would never." He lied.

Zane sighed. "Fine, But if this is a trick!" He said as he turned around.

Suddenly, Garroth threw the Snowball.

"Sneak Atta-"

Garroth was interrupted by a cry of pain.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Hey guys! I haven't really did much so here's another chapter.

Poor baby Zuzu...


End file.
